regresando los años
by undergirl
Summary: este fic lo hiso skygril mi lado bueno, por eso sera tienrno gracioso y todo lo demas.... no me maten
1. Default Chapter

me obligaron a darle un toque gracioso a la vida, ya que soy muy dramatica, por eso me hisieron hacer esto, quejas, dudas comentario y todo lo demas, manden reviews.

fraky: muy bien ahora comienza, nada que de se va a morir alguien, o que el chico mono va a sufrir, o que no se quien se volvera loco y ara un terrible experimento, tienes que darle algo de gracia a la vida.

si lo ago no seria yo, seria skygril

fraky.:por lo menos ella es mucho mas amable, graciosa y todo lo demas que tu.

skygril no es mejor que yo, es una infantil que no sabe hacer nada mas que reir y tener la sonrisa mas grande de todas. dejame enpaz y continuemos

fraky: no ustedes dos trabajaran juntas.

hhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ten piedad

_**REGRESANDO LOS AÑOS**_

por primera vez, la torre titan se encontraba en calma total, (explocion). bueno fueron cinco segundos de calma total.

"ustedes dos son unos tontos cabezas huecas, el libro de azar es especialmente para los aprendises del tercer mundo, no un frisby." raven estaba molesta con cyborg y el chico bestia, abian tomado su libro favorito para lanzarlo en el aire y que el chico bestia lo atrapara como un perro.

"lo que sucede, es que el chico bestia, perdio el frisby y pues lo primero que vimos fue tu libro" cyborg no sabia que hacer el chcio bestia se encontraba entre el comedor y la pared y el entre el puño y la pared, asta que la alarma sono.

"la alarma los salvo pero no por mucho tiempo" raven solto a los dos chicos y camino a la sala

"raven, es una amargada, nunca se a reido de mis chistes y nunca participa en nuestros juegos" el chico bestia se sintio molesto por la forma en la que su compañera los trataba.

"comprendela b. ella no puede sentir emociones como todos nosotros" cyborg intentaba hacer entrar en razon a su compañero, pero el seguia molesto.

despues de derrotar al villano, y resibir una palisa de parte de raven, el chico bestia aprobecho su momento de meditacion en el techo y entro a la abitacion prohibida, buscando en el librero algun libro que pudiera hacer a raven, feliz e inperactiva.

"veamos, secretos del bajo mundo, universo de estrellas, fantasmas, dracula, la entrevista con el vampiro, lestad el vampiro, la caza del hombre lobo, como cuidar a su mascota de frakenestind, play boy, ¬¬ no sabia que raven leyera esto" el chico bestia se canso de buscar y tomo un descanso, cuando vio un pequeño libro en la esquina del libreo.

"hechosos para principiantes, contiene posiones de amor, de fuerza y cambio de personalidad, gratis el libro sobre como liberar tu donpergenger...¿que sera eso?... bueno no importa, tomare este, no creo que raven se de cuenta el libro se ve viejo y polvoso" eñ chico bestia salio de la abitacion y fue directoa a su cuarto, hecho un vistaso al indise del libro buscando algo que lo pudiera ayudar.

"veamos, posiones de amor, posiones de fuerzas y poderes especiales, a qui esta, cambio de personalidad, amor verdadero, amitad, bondad, cariño, rabia, valor, miedo, aqui, para darle al sujeto una personalidad de un niño de 5 años, advertencia esto que importa, ingredientes, un jugete de la persona" el chico bestia anoto los ingredientes y reviso el techo en busca de raven, pero ello se encontraba meditando, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para entrar a su abitacion.

"veamos un jugete de la persona. raven no tendra juguetes eso lo se" el ojo de alcon del chico bestia encontro un pequeño cofre y en ese cofre estaba una pequeña muñeca de cuatro ojos.

"bueno este debe ser un jugete de raven, aunque es un poco aterrador, ahora... un viveron" el chico bestia se transformo en un alcon y volo asta la tienda compro un viveron, formula para bebe, un seguro (alfiler para algunos) y algo de comida para bebes despues regreso a al torra y reviso su lista

"agua marina, y talco" el chico bestia regreso a su abitacion y aseguro su puerta, siguiendo cuidadosamente las instrucciones del hechizo.

"primero en el biberon, heche el agua marina (agua de mar), la formula para bebe (leche en polvo) el talco y el alimento, revuelbalo cuidadosamente asta que quede una sustancia homogenizada ...¿que chihuahuas sera eso?... despues cierre cuidadosamente el viveron y dejelo reposar por una hora, bien tomare mi siseta" el chico bestia quedo profundamente dormido asta que pasaron 45 minutos en los que el sonido del auxilio del changuito lo hiso despertar, haci que jugo un poco con su game boy.

"despues de que aya concluido el laxo de tiempo, remoje el seguro en la sustancia y dejelo reposar otros quince minutos... bien me preparare un bocadillo"

15 minutos despues

"despues de que el seguro aya adquirido una consistencia morada luminosa, sujetelo suabemente sin pincharse, y con el pique el jugete de la persona... parece facil" el chcio bestia tomo la muñeca y le pico el estomago con el seguro.

"nada, deberia de suceder algo, malditos hechizos nunca funcionan" el chico bestia tiro el libro por la ventana y bajo hacia el living, donde cybor y robin jugaban videojuegos mientras starfire cocinaba el pudin de la felicidad. el chico bestia decidio ir al techo a refleccionar los pocos sgundos de vida que le quedarian si raven descubria lo que acababa de hacer, y en ese momento escucho un ruido en la puerta de raven

"RAVEN LO SIENTO" el chico bestia entro a la abitacion y vio todo un derrumbe total, todo aremolinado al rededor de la capa de raven,donde un pequeño bultito se movia.

"¿raven?"

"hola soy raven, tengo 5 años, ¿quien eres tu?" una pequeña niña de piel palida y cabello labanda largo salio del bultito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

bien que les parecio, matenme si quieren, pero esto es culpa de skygril, mi lado bueno, y pues si quieren matarme, matenla a ella.

fraky: que tiene de malo tener un lado bueno

que yo no lo tengo soy pura maldad, y skygril arruina mi trabajo.


	2. chibiraven

_**HOLAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**COMIDULCESPORESOLESEGUI...**_

**_YEA DULCESDUCESDULCESDULCESDULCESDULCESDULCES... YEAH_**

fraky: dios mio quien le dio dulces, el mundo se ca acabar

_**FRAKYCOMOTEQUIEROYTANBIENAMOALMONOVERDEALTIPODEANTIFASQUEUSAGELBARATOPARAELPELOYALTIPODEMETAL**_

fraky:calma respira, como aguantas tanto aire.

_**ES LO MISMO QUE ME PREGUNTA MI PROFE DE QUIMICA CUANDO ME DAN DULCES EN RECESO**_

fraky: ya estubo me voy eres demaciado peligrosa para el mundo

_**BUENO, TE QUIERO ADIOS.**_

**CHIBI-RAVEN**

"¿raven?"

"hola soy raven, tengo 5 años¿quien eres tu?" una pequeña niña de piel palida y cabello labanda largo salio del bultito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAA, RAVEN, TU, YO... NIÑA... HA... COÑO... EL... PERO...HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA" las palabrasx confusas salian de la boca dle chico bestia mientras hacia pateticos movimientos y señalaba para todas direcciones.

"jejejejejej" la pequeña niña rio del ridiculo acto, pero despues de unos instantes un foco estallo, probocando el terror en la niña la cual se arrodillo y se abrazo a si misma serrando los ojos fuertemente.

"no debo sentir nada, no debo sentir nada, no debo llorar, no debo reir, no debo sentir ninguna emocion" la pequeña niña comenzo a repetir esas palabras muchas veces, mientras el chico bestia la miraba con lastima

desde pequeña raven no podia sentir nada, no es justo, que egohista fui, pense que me dibertiria mas si raven se reia de mis chistes o practicaria deportes, sin pensar en ella, fui un gran egoista el chico bestia se sintio mil veces culpable por el actual estado de raven, cuando la pequeña niña se lebanto y con miedo se hacerco al chico bestia y lo abrazo de una pierna

"por favor, por favor, por favor, no le digas a nadie, o me castigaran" esas palabras hacia que al chico bestia se le quebrara el corazon y se arrodillo de tal forma que pudiera quedar a una altura de la niña y la abrazo.

"no te preocupes raven no le dire a nadie, puedes confiar en mi"

"¿por que?...¿por que?"

"¿por que que?"

"¿por que eres verde?"

"este... ha si soy"

"que lindas orejas" la pequeña raven sujeto las orejas del chico bestia y las comenzo a pelliscar para ver si eran de verdad.

"raven ¿no recuerdas nada?" el chico bestia sujeto a la niña y la lebanto de los brazos

"recordar que cosita verde"

"no importa" el chico bestia solto a la niña y sorprendentemente comenzo a pensar tal vez el maldito conjuro solo podia hacer que la persona recuperara su juventud no tener una personalidad de un niño de 5 años, sino ser un niño de 5 años con todo y memorias del pasado "oye rae..." el chico bestia busco a la niña por la abitacion pero vio la puerta abierta "NOOOOO"

mientras tanto, en la sala cyborg jugaba video juegos, mientras nuestra pequeña heroina caminaba hacia el

"que divertido puedo jugar"

"no no puedes jugar...¿quien dijo eso?" cyborg volto pero no vio nadie a la vista, haci que regreso a su juego.

"¿que es eso?" se escucho la curiosa voz de la niña, la cual hiso que cyborg pegara el grito y saltara del susto y sorpresa. en ese momento llegaron robin y starfire y al ver a cyborg clabado al techo, enpezaron a buscar a su atakante.

"¿cyborg que sucede?" pregunto robin revisando el cuarto pero no encontro nada

"lo que pasa es que me pegaron un susto" dijo cyborg bajando del techo.

"¿quien te pego el susto querido amigo?" pregunto la joven estraterrestre

cyborg enpeso a buscar con la vista asta que encontro su objetivo arrinconada de rodillas conpletamente asustada. "ay esta"

"¿que haces aqui?" robin pregunto al ver a la pequeña niña, la cual vio a los estraños que se hacercaban a ella, y le proboco un sentimiento de miedo.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

el chico bestia buscaba como loco a la pequeña raven y al escuchar el grito y sentir un pequeño temblor, corrio a la sala. y al llegar bio todas las cosas flotando y los tres titanes clabados en la pared por una mesa. el chico bestia se maldijo a su mismo y corrio hacia la niña, la cual cargo y todo callo al sentirse un poco mas tranquila.

"tranquila raven, nada malo te va a pasar" el chico bestia abrazo a la pequeña niña quien no dejaba de sollosar en su hombro probocando que varios objetos se quebraran

"cosita verde" la pequeña niña dijo entre sollosos mientras sus ojos estaban descubiertos por el hombro dle joven verde y sus manos estaban fuertemente agarradas a la camisa del joven.

"no te preocupes raven no le dire a nadie" los demas titanes salieron del pequeño apuro y se asercaron al joven verde, el cual estaba sudando frio a causa del terror que se aproximaba

"chico bestia ¿quien es la pequeña niña que entro en la torre?" starfire pregunto mirando con intriga a la pequeña niña

"este... yo... ella..." el chico bestia estaba congelado en del nervio solo pequeñas gotas de sudor estilo anime distinguian su nerviosismo.

"ya se preguntemos le a raven, ella prodra leer la mente de la niña y saber de donde biene" dijo el joven de hojalata, quien enpezo a caminar hacia las escaleras

"espera cyborg, ella es raven" grito el chico bestia, lo cual sorprendio a todos por su respuesta

"¿ella¿raven?" el joven lider estaba mudo por la sorpresa y todos se quedaron viendo a la niña quien abia parado de sollosar y se disponia a mirar a los jovenes a su alrededor.

"esto debe ser una broma, esa niña es demaciado tierna para ser raven" el hombre de hojalata miro a la niña y esta le mandaba una mirada matadora.

" aquien le dices tierna, pedaso de basura desconpuesta" la niña uso un tono sarcastico para entonar esas palabras.

"si, es raven"

" cosita verde me puedes soltar" el chico besta solto la niña y cyborg hecho una mirada burlona

"JAJAJAJAJAJJA COSITA VERDE, DESPUES TE LLAMARA PEDASO DE MOCO JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA"

"quieres callarte tostador humano, y ¿quienes son ustedes?" al preguntar eso la cara de la niña cambio a una expresion de terror "no... ustedes son seguidores de mi padre" la pequeña raven retrocedio, y despues de unos cuantos pasos enpezo a correr.

"no espera" robin intento agarrarla pero se le escapo de las manos "titanes atrapenla"

todos los titanes se separaron y enpezaron a buscar en la torre,

en el techo cyborg buscaba a la niña,

"raven, vamos raven no tengo tu tiempo, no te voy a ahacer daño" cyborg grito en el techo pero nada

"oye pedaso de ojalata, puedes volar" la pequeña niña salio de su escondite y con sus poderes enpujo a cyborg lejos de la orilla de la torre

"hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" solo se escucho el grito de cybrog y un ruido de salpicaduras en el agua

"creo que tanpoco nada"

el gimnacio

starfire buscaba a la niña asta abajo de las pesas

"raven quirda amiga donde estas" pregunto estarfire despues de lebantas algunas pesas de cyborg, sersiorandose que la niña no estubiera hay

"huuuuu ¿para que sireve este boton?" pregunto la niña en el tablero de controles, de los misiles de entrenamiento

"raven no" demaciado tarde, raven ya abia accionado los misiles, y si no fuera mucho los puso en maxima potencia, haciendo que los esfuerzos de starfire por escapar fuern inutiles y terminara debajo de un monton de esconbros

"ups"

living

robin buscaba a la niña por todas partes pero sin rastro de ella

"hola pajarito, que haces"

"busco a una niña"

"a ya veo, es de este tamaño y tiene el cabello largo como yo"

"exacto, hey tratas de verme la cara de idiota"

"no, no nesesitaba decirte haci para verte la cara, la verdad el antifaz no cubre mucho"

robin se enojo y corrio hacia la niña, salto para alcanzarle, pero ella uso sus poderes y lo teletransporto a 5 kilometro de la torre

"pero que..." rboin vio a su alrededor y se encontrebe serca de la princion de maxima seguridad, una vena se marco en su cien, mientras pedia un taxi y le ordanaba al conductor conducir a toda prisa.

sotano

el chico bestia buscaba por los rincones mas oscuros a la pequeña raven

"raven, soy yo la cosita verde, donde estas"

"estoy muy enojada contigo cosita verde, me mentiste... eres sirviente de mi padre... y yo que te creia mi amigo" se escucho la voz de la pequeña niña entre solloso, los cuales hisieron que algunas cosas explotaran.

"raven si soy tu amigo"

"mentira"

"no te miento, si fuera un mentiroso, ya le abria dicho a los demas sobre tus problemitas"

"pero...si no son sirivientes de mi padre, quienes son"

"somos tus guardianes"

"deberas"

"deberitas"

"quien les dio la orden"

"este, tu tutor"

"azar, donde esta el"

"el esta en un asunto muy importante y nosotros debemos cuidarte"

"enserio cosita verde"

"si, y deja de decirme cosita verde, soy el chico bestia, y sere tu amigo si quieres" el chico bestia busco por los rincones donde el escuchaba el eco de la voz de la niña, pero sin resultados

"raven ya sal de donde estes, ya se, sal y te doy algo muy rico y un regalito"

"mmm esta bien" el chcio bestia escucho la voz y de repente raven callo a sus brazos

"donde esta mi regalo cosita verde"

"deja de decirme cosita verde, y te lodare cuando encontremos a los demas

15 minutos despues

el chico bestia y raven comian un cono de nieve mientras veian la tele, cuando llegaron cyborg y starfire al liveng, el sonido de unas llantas casi quemandose se escucho a la entrada y un muy cansado robin corrio hacia el living

"¿chico que les paso que mal se ven?"

"la niña, me lanzo desde el tacho asta el mar" dijo cyborg sacando un pez de su cañon sonico

"raven, me disparo he hiso que todas las pesas de cyborg me calleran ensima" dijo estarfire quitandose el polvo de las manos

"ese pequeño montruo me transporto asta la princion de maxima seguridad, me hiso perseguir un taxi por media hora, y pagar una exagerada cantidad por que el taxista es indocumentado" robin estaba muy agitado y sudaba terriblemente

"vaya que fue un mal dia, por que no descansan un rato"

"si despues nos divertiremos" dijo la pequeña niña con una sonrisa maniaca, la cual dejo a los titanes petrificados

_**skygril: ya se me acabo el efecto de los dulces, hay me canse**_

_**undergril: SKYGRIL, CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO COMAS DULCES, estas arruinando mi reputacion, no es justo, deberia estar escribiendo, no se entre garras y colmillos o my last breath pero tu llegas y te comes los dulces, como te atrevez**_

_**skygril: ya callate, soy una de tus tantas personalidades, aunque no me usas mucho, digamos que una vez al mes no te hace nada de daño, enamorate y diviertete un poco.**_

_**undergril: desculpame por ser fria, pero todo eso es una debilidad humana.**_

_**sky: tu y tus debilidades, sentir no una debilidad.**_

_**frakydog: otra vez peleando, llebense bien.**_

_**undergril: callate perro estupido, es hora de decidir quien lleba la correa.**_

_**skygril: bueno creo que me voy**_

**_pd: para los lectores de my lasth breath, cambie el capitulo 5._**


	3. juegos macabros

**JUEGOS MACABROS**

los tres titanes afectados se dieron una baño y se sentaron en el sofa a ver la tele y tomar un helado.

"esto no esta tan mal, si quitamos la nadada desde las playas de miami asta aca, la nieve sabe bien" cyborg comia glotonamente una nieve de cinco pisos que es la envidia de todos

"nesesito dormir, las pesas de cyborg son demaciado" estarfire estaba quedandose dormida en el sofa, y el probre robin estaba con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, mientras la pequeña niña y el chico bestia los miraban

"cosita verde, jugamos a algo" pregunto la pequeña niña

"deja de decirme cosita verde, y pues no es mala idea, a que juegan en donde tu vienes"

"jugamos a los ahorcados"

"el juego donde tienes que adivinar una letra para formar una palabra"

"nop, el juego donde atas a tu compañero a un arbol con una soga al cuello" la pequeña raven dio una linda sonrisa, pero para el resto de los titanes basta decir que tenian un aura inferna

"que tal si jugamos a las escondidas" dijo el chico bestia con una gota de sudor en la frente

"nooooooooooooooooooooo" gritaron los otros titanes en un acto divertido ante aquellos ojos purpuras.

"debe de aver una forma de mantener ocupada a raven, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de su estado" dijo cyborg mientras terminaba su nieve

"enseñale a jugar video juegos" dijo el chico bestia mientras en imaginacion inperactiva todos veia a raven

raven movia los controles de un lado a otro con una puntuacion buena para ser principiante, era solo un juego de nivel basico, un juego de carreras de auto contra cyborg quien decidio usar 15 de capacidad apesar de que estaba perdiendo.

"te estoy pateando el tracero tostador humano" dijo raven mientras miraba secamente la pantalla en una divertida mueca

"te tengo una sorpresa pequeña" cyborg hacelero su auto de tal forma que a solo centimetros de la linea de meta, le gano a raven. lo cual hiso enojar mucho a la niña y despedaso el playstation y mando a cyborg esta vez a las playas de hong kong.

"dejemoslo haci, creo que no sera buena perdedora" dijo cyborg despues de que su imaginacion imperactiva saliera a flote.

"que tal si la hacemos jugar algun desporte" dijo robin cuando su imaginacion tambien salio a relucir.

robin traia una pelota de basquet ball, voley ball, fot ball, y una de fot ball americano

"bien raven te enseñare a jugar fot ball, es facil solo tienes que pegarle al balon con la pelota" robin estaba explicando a raven como un orgulloso maestro a su alumno mas inteligente, pero se dio cuenta de que raven no lo escuchaba y estaba pateando perfectamente el balon.

"cuando vamos a jugar cerebro de pajaro" dijo raven despues de detener el balon y colocarse frente a robin

"bien, primero tienes que anotarme, aquella es mi porteria, intenta ganarme niñita" dijo robin ofendido, mientras apuntaba a su porteria que estaba en el jardin tracero de la torre titan. robin corrio hacia raven, con la unica desventaja que su estatura la ayudo a evitarlo, (como no me pregunte) y anoto en la porteria del chico maravilla.

"jajajajaja, una niñita te gano robin" se burlaba cyborg despues de un rato agarro la pelota de fot ball americano y se la presento a raven.

"hola pelota" dijo la inocente niña

"raven concentrate, este juego forma caracter, lo que tienes que hacer es quitarme la pelo, algo imposible y anotarme un tosh daun" dijo cyborg quien sin darse cuenta al dar un paso raven le metio el pie, lo que le facilito la tarea de quitarle la pelota y anotarle.

"nimodo cyborg es mi turno" el chico bestia llego con la pelota de basket ball y enpezo a botarla enfrente de raven

"bien raven, esto es una pelota de basket ball, el objetivo es quitarme la pelota y ensestar en mi canasta, recuerda que no puedes dar tres pasos sin botar la pelota, entendiste"

"si cosita verde"

"bien enpezemos" el chico bestia boto la pelota, pero antes de llegar a la canasta de raven, la pequeña niña levita se la quita y se la lleba volando ensestando en la canasta del chico bestia.

"hey que te dije eso no es justo" replico el chico besita

"dijiste que no podia dar tres pasos sin botar la pelota, pero nunca dijiste que no podia volar con la pelota cosita verde" el chico bestia con una gota de sudor en la frente reviso el libro de reglas, pero a ningun PENsador se le ocurrio reglas para mutantes o superheroes.

"bien tu ganas" por fin se rindio el chico bestia.

despues starfire llego con la pelota de voley ball, y muy jugetonamente se la enseño a raven

"esa cosa que parece un huevo de grifon (animal mitologico mitad leon mitad aguila) es una pelota de voley ball" dijo la pequeña niña picando la pelota con un palo

"sip, pero parami parece mas un ojos de cangrejos de la nebulosa centauri" starfire se rascola cabeza y miro la pelo, y continuo picandola con el palito junto con raven, cunado nuestra querida amiga redonde le sale una gotita en su redonda superficie por que no se si tenga cabeza.

"starfire enseñale a jugar" le grito robin desde su pocicion en la esquina del tejado

"haci, este bueno el objetivo de este juego es pegarle a la pelota con las manos hacia el otro lado sin dejarla caer al piso" dijo starifre desde un lado de la red

"esta bien" raven espero la pelota y cuando llego le pego con todas sus fuerzas, pero un rayo de energia oscura le dio viada a la pelota y la joven starterrestre comenzo a seguirla.

"vaya raven es fuerte" dijo el chico bestia mientras intentaba divisar a la pelota o a starfire en las lejenias del interminable azul celeste.

10 años despues cuando la pequeña raven se comvirtio en raven la adolecente y todos los titanes tenian ya 25 años el timbre sono, y robin fue a abrir, con la sorpresa de que era starfire y una pelota de voley ball con barba

"starfire, asta donde fuiste por la pelota, an pasado 10 años" grito robin de alegria y un poco de coraje, mas alegria

"es que la pelota siguio volando pero creo que tenemos que mandarla al hacilo de deportes viejos" dijo mientras le entregaba la pelota al lider titan

"saben que olvidenlo, no quiero tener novia asta los 25" dijo robin mientras soltaba suspiros de alivio de que solo aya sido un sueño

"que tiene que ver la novia con lo que vamos a hacer con raven" pregunto el chico bestia algo confuso, mienstras el lider solo soltaba una timida sonrisa

"tal vez deberiamos enseñarle a raven a tocar algun instrumento o dibujar, sera entretenido para ella" dijo el chico bestia despues su imaginacion hiperactiva se puso como se dice imperactiva

el chico bestia trajo una gitarra un teclado y algunos cuadernos y lapices, mientras que raven estaba comodamente sentada columpiando las piernas.

"bien raven, primero ¿te gustaria aprender a tocar la guitarra o el horgano?" pregunto el chico bestia para no obligarla a hacerlo

"ya se cocar el piano y la guitarra" dijo la pequeña niña mientras miraba al chico bestia con una cara de si me da igual.

"enserio eso es genial, entonces quieres aprender a dibujar" pregunto el chico besita hacercandose con un cuaderno

"eso tambien se" dijo raven con la misma exprecion en su rostro

"bien, por que no me enseñas lo que sabes" dijo el chico bestia quien se sento en el lugar de raven y la pequeña niña, camino hacia el teclado puso una pista parecida al midi de in the end de linkin park y continuo ella con la tonada de teclado electronico, lo cual dejo al chico bestia con la boca en el piso.

"olvidenlo quieren tal vez me deje en ridiculo" dijo el chico bestia con una gota en la cabeza

"que tal si la llevo de compras y le enseño cosas de chicas" apuesto que no adivinan quien dijo eso, cuando su imaginacion se vuelve inperactiva

starfire llebo a raven de compras, a algunas tiendas de ropa, pero las que raven se probaba, o no le gustaban por parecer niña tierno, o no le gustaba por que eran colores brillantes starfire decido llebarla a la jugueteria, pero dos horas despues seguridad las agarro por los siguientes cargos

conducir un carrito de compras en exeso de velocidad y en estado de refrescosidad.

asesinato de un oso de peluche.

desmenbramiento de un unicornio de peluche

sacarle los ojos a un perrito de peluche

ayanamiento de morada del ken y la barbie

uso inlegal de equipo de quimica infantil para crear un oso de peluche tipo frankenestein.

arruinar las relaciones amorosas entre la barbie y ken

usar las baries como muñecas budu

y atake a un elemento de seguridad del centro comercial

"creo que no, llegaria cara la multa" dijo estarfire en tristeza mientras miraba a la pequeña niña quien comodamente estaba dibujando sus expresiones pateticas.

entonces una idea corrio por la mente de los titanes y cada quien dio una sonrisa maqueabelica ente si, lo que proboco que la pequeña niña solo mirara en el miedo y la confucion

"jardin de niños" fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que un pequeño grito se escuchara por todo el espacio probocando que una nave espacial chocara contra un meteorito y explotara en mil pedasos.

este fic fue hecho en memoria de esos astronautas, un segundo de silencio

BIEN YA TERMINE dejen comentarios y sujerencias, me estoy poniendo mala por que me prhibieron los dulces y llebo dos meses sin probar azucar

skygril:es horrible

es lo mejor para mi


	4. terror en el jardin de niños

**_terror en el jardin de niños_**

era por haci decirlo una linda mañana, el cielo estaba despejado, y los pajaros cantaban alegres tonadas de amor, a sus parejas enplumadas.

"NOOOOOO! NO QUIERO IR AL JARDIND E NIÑOS, NO QUIERO LLENARME DE ESTUPIDOS MOCOSOS QUE TIENE MIEDO Y MOJAN LOS PAÑALES"

"raven tranquila solo sera por las mañanas en las tardes pidras jugar en la torre"

"NO NO QUIERO, NO ME GUSTAN LAS MAESTRAS GORDAS REGAÑONAS DE OJOS CHICOS Y BOCA DE MORSA QUE USAN MUCHO LAPIZ LABIAL Y MAQUILLAJE" dijo la pequeña niña quien se encontraba agarrada del piso mientras robin la arrastraba a su nuevo salon, los demas desistieron y prefirieron quedarse en la torre ¿no se por que?

"calmate raven, las maestras no son haci" dijo robin mietras usaba todas sus fuerzas

"que sabes tu, ya olvidaste esa etapa de tu vida" la pqueña niña desesperadamente se agarro lo mas que pudo del frio suelo, mientras robin a duras penas la jalaba frente a la puerta de un aula de clases donde los niños grataban y reian

"disculpen hay algun problema" pregutno un profesor de senblante frio con una pequeña mueca en su cara

"todo esta bajo control" dijo robin entre dientes

"auxilio me quiere violar" dijo la pequeña raven, haciendo que robin se callera al estilo anime, mientras el tipo se les quedaba biendo

"NO DIGAS TONTERIAS NIÑA DEL DEMONIO, NO JUEGES Y ENTRA AL SALON AHORA"robin estaba furico casi podrias hasar salchicas con su aliento

"oye tranquilo amigo, yo soy el profesor de esta aula, mi nombre es stephen wolf" dijo el sujeto dandole un apreton de manos a robin

"enserio es el profesor, no una señora gorda, mal peinada, cachetona, ojos pequeños, labios de morsa, con adiccion al maquillaje del mala calida" dijo la pequeña niña con los ojos de estrellitas, con la apariencia del profesor, digamen un profesor que tiene finta de rokero, cabello medio largo peinado hacia atras, ojos turqueza, una babita de candado, y muy atletico no llama la atencion.

"si y ¿quien eres tu pequeña niña?" le pregunto el profesor con una sonrisa, mientras raven se derretia con verlo sonreir, mientras afuera se rompian postes de luz y salian a volar un par de autos

"su nombre es raven, se quedara un tiempo aqui, por favor si tiene tiempo a la hora de la salida dele un sedante" robin le entrego la lonchera de raven a stephen y salio corriendo

"que raro, bien raven por que no te presentas con tus compañeros y tomas asiento" stephen y raven entraron a aula donde un monton de moco... digo niños tiraban avioncitos de papel.

"niños saluden a raven, ella se quedara con nosotros un tiempo, haci que tratenla bien"

"y el que no lo aga, sufrira tremendas torturas" dijo la pequeña niña con una mueca diabolica en la cara, la cual hiso que todos los niños corrieran asustados al rincon del aula

"profesor podemos jugar con las pinturas" preguto una pequeña niña de hermoso risos dorados y unos ojos azul cielo

"claro angely jugaremos con las pinturas" me encanta cuando el profesor sonrie.

(undergril: estas arruinando mi reputacion

skygril: es que si el profe es lindo

undergril: acabas de mencionar la palabra prohibida, bloodgril, demongril encargense de ella

blood: sera un placer

demon: a divertirnos)

_**DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS, ESPEREN 5 MINUTOS**_

(undergril: huy creo que le rompiron los brazos a sky haci que no podra seguir escribiendo, pero no se preocupen buscaremos un remplaso

bloodgril: no me abia divertido tantos desde que torturamos a aquellos niños en halloween. dijo mientras lamia algo de sangre que tenia en las manos

demongril: solo que aquellos idiotas uyeron a la primera retorcida de brazos que les dimos

undergril: falsegril y cloudsgril se encargaran)

raven solo atino a mirar a la niña de cabellos dorados de una forma matadora, y la niña al verla le enseño la legua, lo cual hiso que la cabesita de nuestra pequeña hechisera enpesara a formularse un maqueabelico plan contra risitos de oro.

en la hora del reseso angely fue al baño de las niñas, al labarse las manos la puerta se cerro lentamente detras de ella, revelando unos ojos rojos

"bien risitos de oro acabas de entrar a la casa del oso"

"de que estas hablando raven" dijo la niña sin mostrar miedo ante la mirada de raven

"hablo de que te alejes del profesor stephen o si no" la pequeña hechisera saco una tijeras que tenia escondida atras, acto seguido un silencio profundo, despues un grito digamos que a la nasa le llegara caro el reporte de accidentes en naves espaciales.

"alguien a visto a angely" pregunto el profesor a la hora de la salida, pero no resibio respuesta de los niños, solo en un rincon raven hacia una pequeña risa malvada, mientras en una mano tenia uno de los mechones dorados de angely

"tal vez se sentia mal y se fue, bueno, raven me gustaria saber"

"si hacepto profe"

"¿que cosa?"

"ser adoptada por usted, los babosos que segun son mis guardianes no sirben para nada"

"ACHU" se escuhco un estornudo en toda la torre

"¿sucede algo robin?" pregunto starfire

"creo que alguien habla de mi... ACHU... o eso o me voy a resfriar"

"dimeplo a mi, la sadbullida que me do rave hijo que mep enfemala" dijo cyborg con un termometro en la boca

"este... ¿queria preguntarte si sabias sumar?"

"soy mas inteligente que la cosa verde que vive en mi casa"

"¿sabes multiplicar?"

"como los conejos no pero soy buena"

"¿y leer?"

"me se de memoria las obras completas de shakesspier"

"bueno ... he yo... yo" apoco no los profes tratamudean cuando ven que el alubno supera al maestro, pero de pronto suena el timbre.

"bien niños eso es todo por hoy nos vemos mañanan adios" el profe salio corriendo del aula, mientras algunos padres llegaban por sus hijos y raven solo miraba celosamente los actos cariñosos que se daban entre si.

"raven"

"cosita verde que bueno verte, este lugar es estupido, lo unico bueno de aqui es el profesor" dijo raven mientras caminaba con el chico bestia hacia la torre

"que bueno que te ayas divertido 'y que malo que tengas profesor'" lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro para si mismo

"dijiste algo cosita verde"

"no nada, y deja de desirme cosita verde"

mientras tanto en el baño de las niñas una profesora entro y lo que vio fue demaciado horrible para ser verdad, un vivora con manchas amarillas enbuelta en un capullo de papel sanitario mientras millones de mechosnes de cabellos dorados estaban en el suelo. por lo del cabello a la profe ni la importo, lo que si fue espantoso fue la vivora. digamos que se desmallo...

"sentiste ese pequeño temblor raven"

"haaaa nop" dijo la pequeña niña con una cara de angelito. si claro aste puedo verle los cuernos y la cola.

undergril:bien eso es todo ha si, creo que quedran conocer a mis otros lados. bueno

se las presento.

skygril: la felicidad

cloudsgril: la inocencia

blackgril: las locuras internas

darckgril: las obseciones

madgril: la perdida de la cordura

criedgril: el temor y el llanto

falsegril: la mascara de la niña que se quiere ser normal

consgril: la inteligencia y la voz de la razon

demongril: la rabia todo lo maligno del corazon

bloodgril: mi lado bestial

icegril: la cara de la frialdad

nothinggril: la filosofa

whispergril: mi mensajera

si se preguntan si existe una lovegril, adivinene que, no, no a nacido por que no quiere nacer. ho morira al nacer.

bueno se despide undergril, y si se preguntan por fraky dog

demongril:esta sujetado a una cuerda apunto de romperse en el armario del montruo del abismo y si se preguntan que tiene eso de malo

madgril:el montruo del abismo tiene un abismo en su armario.

bloodgril: un agujero negro a la dimencion de los obejots punso cortantes.


	5. la primera noche de torturas

_**LA PRIMERA NOCHE DE TORTURAS**_

En un edificio de forma singular, los habitantes cenaban una deliciosa cena preparada con peperoni queso y salsa de tomate. (por que será que nunca los vemos cocinar bien, digo solo hemos visto al chico bestia cocinar toffu y a starfire preparar extra ordinarias deleitaciones para alguien que no tenga el paladar, y tal vez creo que vi cocinar una vez a raven en el capitulo de the end, pero como dice morgan crow si no te gusta cocinar para que quemas lo huevos.

"morto bono (italiano que significa muy bueno) ¿como dijiste que se llama esta delicia cosita verde?" dijo la pequeña niña con la cara manchada de salsa de tomate

"se llama pizza, y es una de las delicias mas grandes que se hallan inventado" dijo el chico bestia metiendose una rebanada completa de pizza en la boca

"prueba la de salchichas, peperoni, con trozos de jamón y tocino raven estoy seguro que te gustara" dijo cyborg dándole una rebanada de la pizza llena de productos animales

"oye, es una niña, ¿quieres matarla antes de que sea grande, raven lo que necesita en este momento para crecer son vegetales" el chico bestia quita el plato con la grasienta pizza de cyborg y coloca una pizza con verduras.

"no chico bestia, si raven quiere ser grande y fuerte necesita mucha carne"

"vegetales"

"carne"

"vegetales"

"carne"

"vegetales"

"carne"

los dos chicos se ponen a pelear, el chico bestia con una zanahoria gigante y cyborg con un chorizo súper enorme, con una tonada de fondo parecida a las guerras de las galaxias.

"estos dos se están acostumbrando al estado de raven, pero yo la odio cada día mas y mas starfire"

"tranquilo robin, veras que pronto raven regresara a la normalidad"

"y me las pagara muy cara" dijo el líder titán con una sonrisa diabólica mientras el plan se formulaba en su cabeza

"estos idiotas me pegaran lo estúpido si sigo aquí" susurro la pequeña niña con una fría mirada

"bien raven son las ocho, será mejor que te vayas a dormir" dijo robin mientras se acercaba a la niña

"no tengo sueño"

"no importa" grito robin jalando a la niña y llevándola a su habitación

"ahora duérmete mañana iras a la escuela"

"viejo no debes ser duro con ella es solo una niña" dijo el chico bestia con un chorizo enterrado en el brazo y cyborg solo quedo mirando a causa de que la zanahoria había entrado por un oído y salido por el otro

"una niña, crees que una niña, es una niña, si así son los niños yo no me voy a casar" el comentario de robin hizo entristecer a al extraterrestre pero se recupero rápido con una falsa sonrisa

"no es su culpa verdad cyborg"

"he?"

"cyborg quítate la zanahoria de los oídos"

"no ya fui hace rato" el chico bestia se enojo y le saco la zanahoria de un golpe

"DIJE, QUE ROBIN NO DEBERIA TRATAR HACI A RAVEN"

"bien, bien, pero no tenias que gritarlo, y ¿como robin trata a raven?"

"olvídalo"

la oscuridad sumergió la torre mientras los jóvenes dormían y descansaban en sueños perfectos, cuando una pequeña niña se levanta de la cama y camina a la habitación del hombre de metal a interrumpir su sueño.

"cyborg, cy despierta" dijo la pequeña niña batallando para subir al pecho de cyborg y jugar con su cara mientras despertaba

"no es adorable cuando esta dormido...DESPIRTA PEDASO DE HOJALATA"

"hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa" el joven de metal se da un tremendo susto y cae de la cama, pero afortunadamente raven salta antes de que la aplaste.

"¿qué quieres?"

"tengo ganas de ir" dijo la pequeña niña con una dulce cara

"esta bien, acompáñame" cyborg lleva a la pequeña niña al trono real mientras el espera afuera.

5 minutos después

"listo ahora vete a dormir" dijo el gigante de metal quien acompaño a raven a su habitación todavía desordenada por el incidente de ella (primer Cáp.) la arropo y se retiro a sus aposentos

15 minutos después cuando cyborg soñaba con la preciosa jinx en un baile elegante

"cyborg, cyborg, cy"

"ve a molestar a alguien mas yo estoy dormido"

"por favor es que tengo sed"

"niña si tomas agua después vendrás a despertarme para que te lleve de nuevo al baño así que olvídalo"

"por favor, siiiii"

"esta bien con tal de que me dejes dormir"

cyborg llevo a la pequeña niña a la cocina y le dio un vaso de agua, mientras el tomaba uno de leche, después la llevo a su habitación, la arropo y volvió a la suya.

15 minutos después, cyborg se encontraba soñando con bumblebee digo abeja, en una cita romántica, cuando...

"cy"

"que quieres"

"mi almohada tiene un bulto"

"pues revísala"

"es que vi algo con cuatro ojos en la habitación"

"niña me decepciona saber que tu eres raven"

"me insultaste"

"esta bien"

cyborg fue a la habitación de raven, prendió la luz y reviso el cuarto, quito la estatua de la cara sonriente y la triste y reviso la almohada

"el bulto solo es un pequeño... diario"

"o bien yo me lo quedo gracias hombre de hojalata" dijo la pequeña niña muy sonriente mientras cyborg la arropaba y le daba las buenas noches

otros 15 minutos después, cyborg se encontraba esperando a que raven llegara pero nada, cuando por fin se encontraba dormido y soñando con un balón de football americano que le coqueteaba adivinen quien llego

"cyborg, cy"

"que quieres"

"no podía dormir, podrías contarme un cuento de terror"

"niña los cuentos de terror te van a asustar y no dormirás en toda la noche"

"eso pasa en la tierra, quiero un cuento de terror y lo quiero ya"

"bien, bien te contare una historia de terror, pero déjame dormir"

cyborg llevo a la pequeña raven a su habitación y comenzó con el cuento

"bien este, era una noche oscura y tenebrosa en la villa conocida como... endville...y el asesino vivió feliz para siempre fin"

cyborg vio a la pequeña niña dormida en su cama, mientras el cansada y pesadamente volvía a su habitación.

15 minutos permaneció cyborg despierto y nada

30 minutos después cuando soñaba con una asadora de carne electrónica en un feliz día de campo

"cy"

"QUE QUIERES, QUE TIENES CONTRA EL DESCANSO ENVELLECEDOR DE LAS PERSONAS, SOY DE METAL PERO TAMBIEN SOY MITAD HUMANO"

"tuve una pesadilla"

"o, tranquila el tío ciky te protegerá, pero este no es un lugar muy cómodo" cyborg llevo a la pequeña niña al sofá donde permaneció despierto toda la noche viendo que la pequeña niña durmiera bien.

Molesto lo se, una vez un sobrino me hizo esto, lo invitaron a pasar la noche, pero tuve que compartir mi habitación, y a mi no me gusta que nadie entre pero el como solo era una noche pero fue mi peor pesadilla, peor que cuando me obligaron a ver la película de barney me ataron a una silla y me encintaron los ojos hhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Fraky: ya under tranquila no pasa nada, no pasa nada


	6. dulcemania

_**DULCE-MANIA**_

La mañana llego, mientras los jóvenes se despertaban y el sol saludaba por la ventana, la joven extranjera voló por la sala, para encontrar al joven de metal dormido en el sillón, mientras un pequeño bultito se arremolinaba entre sabanas.

"¿amigo se encuentran bien?"

"5 minutos mas mami, no quiero ir a la escuela" la joven de metal hablo entre sueños mientras en forma fetal se acostaba en el sofá y el dedo se chupaba.

"¿cybogr, raven están dormidos?" la joven tamaraneana reconoció a su amiga quien al ser interrumpida de su descanso sarcásticamente respondió.

"no starfire es un simulacro"

"a entonces no les molestara que prepare el desayuno"

"no star, yo lo preparo" el joven de metal se levanto al comentario de su compañera y corrió directo a la cocina.

"buenos días" gritaron el joven maravilla y el chico bestia

"que tiene de bueno" la pequeña niña siguió sin abrir los ojos, pero robin le quito las sabanas enseguida y ella solo atino a mirarlo matadoramente "morirás cerebro de pájaro"

"hoy es sábado, y como los niños no van a la escuela en sábado tenemos que hacer algo con ella" dijo robin mirando a sus compañeros quienes emprendieron la graciosa huida.

"bien cerebro de pájaro nos quedamos solos. ¿qué aremos?"

"nosotros empezaremos a buscar que es lo que te sucedió y quiero que me digas que recuerdas"

"lo ultimo que recuerdo es mmmmmmmmmmmmm que estaba con mi abuela meditando, después me fui a dibujar con mi magia mientras platicaba con mi lobo de peluche y después todo se puso negro y me encontré con la cosita verde"

"eso es todo"

"¿que querías¿una autobiografía?"

"no pero no recuerdas nada mas"

"que querías solo tengo 5 años"

"esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé" robin camino por la torre, seguido de la pequeña niña.

"estoy aburrida"

"aguántate"

"estoy aburrida"

"me da igual"

"estoy aburrida"

"¿que me vez cara de payaso?"

"¿quieres que te conteste con la verdad?"

"quieres un dulce" robin se canso de la pequeña niña y le enseño una paleta de diversos colores (ya saben, esas que con solo comerte una te mandan al dentista)

"¿y eso es?" la pequeña se quedo mirando la paleta como si fuera algo extraño y desconocido

" es una paleta, son dulces y deliciosas"

"como los ojos de sapo"

"hee?"

"olvídalo, y que tiene veneno o que onda"

"pruébala, por lo menos así te tendré callada 5 minutos" el joven maravilla le entrego a raven el dulce, y ella lo probo, el sabor era fascinante para ella, y disfruto cada instante con esa paleta, asta que solo se quedo con el palito.

"esta deliciosa, que sabor mas placentero"

"es azúcar ¿que a ti no te dan cosas dulces?"

"no, quien sabe por que"

5 minutos después, la torre era un desastre los poderes de raven destruyeron todo. Mientras ella no dejaba de correr, brincar y escondérsele a robin.

"raven detente"

"no quiero me siento bien... hu ¿que hace este botón?"

sonido de explosión

sky: skygril a torre de control pedimos permiso para un aterrizaje forzoso, may den may den.

Under: te dije que no comieras azúcar

Sky: sorry

Regresando a nuestra programación.

Robin se encontraba con la capa rota, despeinado y con el antifaz desalineado. Mientras una pequeña niña corría a su alrededor en círculos.

"oye robin, si se te acaba el aceite de oliva ¿usas el de popeye?"

"Oo nunca me lo había preguntado"

"si una película se revela¿ya no trabaja?"

"nadie le manda trabajar"

"si te tomas una foto con flash¿batman se encela?"

"¿quién sabe? Creo, no se"

"si un jugador va por la banda¿el portero va por el mariachi?"

"buena pregunta"

"si las palmeras dan cocos ¿los árboles dan sapez?"

"Oo"

"si detrás de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer ¿por qué no se voltean y platican?"

"por pend#/Os"

"si los artistas son estrellas ¿por qué no salen de noche?"

"por que..."

"¿a los esqueletos no les gusta la música electrónica por que no tiene órganos?"

"si el contrabajo es un instrumento, por que no existe el sintrabajo. Si la batería se le rompe a un músico ¿va a la tienda a comprar energizer?. Si el bajo también es otro instrumento ¿por que no existe el alto?"

"me vale"

"si tenemos muñecas ¿por qué no puedo jugar con ellas?"

"no se"

"si te rompes el radio ¿vas a la tienda a comprar unos discman?"

"raven me estas volviendo loco"

"si hay peces perro ¿hay peces gatos? Y si hay ¿no odian el agua?

"¬¬ y haci vas a estar todo el dia"

"adoro hacerte sufrir"

**continuara**


	7. dulcemania 2 la revancha

DULCE-MANIA 2 la revancha 

"¿qué sonido hace una mano aplaudiendo? Si chihuahua es un estado ¿por que camina en cuatro patas? ¿existe el estado civil? y si es así ¿puedo ir?"

"raven se que adoras hacerme sufrir pero podrías callarte?" el joven maravilla estaba desesperado, solo habían pasado 30 minutos desde el ultimo capitulo y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero cuando menos lo espero llego su salvación.

"linda ya volví"

perdón me equivoque de canal

"hola robin ya llegamos" grito cyborg con un montón de videos en la mano.

"¿donde estaban?" ¬¬

"fuimos a buscar la forma de tener entretenida a raven, mientras nosotros hacemos la búsqueda de algún posible remedio" dijo la joven extranjera volando feliz mente al chico todo desalineado.

"eso es bueno, ya me tiene arto, quiero que vuelva a ser raven para desquitarme, digo para darle gracias a dios por estar vivo"

"mira raven, encontramos algunas videos de aprende conmigo de barney" el chico bestia le mostró los videos a raven quien solo miro la portada y lo miro matadoramente

"un dinosaurio morado, con un montón de niños que no saben sin sumar. El dinosaurio debería estárselos comiendo no enseñarles a atarse los cordones" la pequeña tiro los videos y starfire los cacho, mientras cyborg subía a la niña a un silla y el chico bestia la amarraba bien.

"raven esto te dolerá mas a ti que a nosotros así que quédate quieta y ve los videos del dinosaurio mas odiado de América"

"noooo, auxiliooo, ayúdenme, son unos pésimos guardianes, suéltenme, suéltenme"

"vamos raven solo serán unas cuantas horas, mientras nosotros trabajamos" el joven maravilla disfrutaba ver a raven gritar, esto recompensaba las horas de locura por su temprana idiotez.

"por que no ustedes ven al dinosaurio mientras yo trabajo"

"lo lamento pequeña, pero esto es por nuestro bien" el joven metálico ajusto los nudos de las cuerdas, las cubrió con cadenas y un forro de titanio súper fuerte para que la inocente niña no se pudiera escapar.

_**2 horas después**_

"¿como estará raven?" se pregunto el chico bestia ayudando a los demás a buscar un remedio, pero no dejaba de pensar en el libro que había tirado, por alguna extraña razón no lo encontró en el cuarto de raven y no sabia que hacer, o fingir que nada paso, o decirles a los demás y quedar como piñata después de una fiesta de cumpleaños durante 3 semanas.

"yo prefiero estar aburrido buscando alguna posible solución, que pasar otro rato mas con esa niña del demonio"

"robin eres impaciente, la pequeña tal vez sea un dolor de cabeza, pero es solo una niña, tu también fuiste niño" el joven metal tiraba libros los cuales robin atrapaba y leía.

"si pero yo nunca hice desastres"

_**flash**_

"mira mami soy un acróbata" el pequeño robin se subía a un columpio a 10 metros del suelo balanceándose sin para como un mono

"dick baja de hay, te puedes lastimas"

"huiiiiii, que divertido. Mira papa soy un pájaro un avión superman! "

"dick gayson baja de hay antes de que te rompas un hueso" el papa del niño lo bajo del trapecio y cuando lo soltó sano y salvo en el suelo, este corrió a la jaula de los leones a picarlos con un palito mientras estos molestos le rugían.

"dick deja de hacerle eso a los pobres animales, te pueden lastimas"

"mira papa soy un simio dame un maní" el pequeño joven maravilla se metió en la jaula de los simios y se columpiaba de rama en rama haciendo ruidos raros.

"dick niño del demonio quédate quieto"

_**fin del flash**_

"yo siempre fui un niño tranquilo"

"aja ¬¬"

"creen que raven ya este cansada, digo dos horas con barney son un delirio para cualquiera" el joven verde interrumpió la conversación.

Los demás se quedaron viendo entre si, y salieron para ver una pantalla plana gigante rota y una callada niña que no dejaba de mirarla.

"¿raven te sientes bien?" la joven extraterrestre pegunto pero no recibió contestación, en vez de eso se escuchaba pequeños susurros casi inaudibles.

"aaa ¿raven?" el joven de metal se acerco pero no recibió respuesta.

" te odio yo, y tu a mi, somos una familia infeliz, con un buen golpe y un fuerte punta pie mi desprecio te daré"

"creo que la perdimos"

"morgan tenia un borreguito, borreguito, borreguito, morgan tenia un borreguito rojo como la sangre... a donde el fuera lo seguía, lo seguía, lo seguía. A donde el fuera lo seguía y morgan lo mataba... un día el borrego se ahorco, se ahorco, se ahorco. Un día el borrego se ahorco y fue al cementerio"

"si la perdimos. Raven reacciona" el chico bestia le quitaba todo lo que la ataba a la silla, e intentaba despertarla del trance.

"jugaremos en el bosque mientras el lobo no esta y si el lobo aparece a todos nos violara. Lobo estas hay"

"raven, no arruines bellas canciones infantiles" robin le tiro una cubeta con agua, pero aun así la niña seguía en trance. (la verdad, prefiero las versiones que canta raven)

"wixy, wixy araña subió su telaraña. Vino la niña y la aplasto. Salió el gato y si comió la araña y wixy, wixy araña nunca regreso"

"¿porque raven canta sádicas versiones de hermosas melodías para los infantes terrestres?"

"por que el azúcar en su sangre, y el choque de horror de barney activaron la loquera en ella" robin contesto a la joven extraterrestre mientras sacudía a la pequeña niña de un lado a otro.

"aya en la fuente había un chorrito era de sangre roja y espesa. Llegaron los vampiritos y se comieron el pobre chorrito"

"creo que prefiero las versiones que me enseñaba mi maestra, cara de morsa con adicción a maquillajes baratos" dijo el hombre de metal al escuchar a la pobre niña que no se movía, solo cantaba las sádicas canciones.

"yo también" respondió el joven verde

"pienso que es algo gracioso, y lindo que nuestra compañera tengo un gusto por la música terráquea, aunque la cambie un poco" dijo starfire

"starfire donde estas. Me pregunto que te dolerá. Una cortada en la cien, una machetazo y un punta pie. Starfire donde estas, dime si esto te dolerá"

"cambie de opinión --"

"doña negra esta cubierta de cuchillos de patino. No quitemos el del pecho, para que se desangre"

"no me sentía tan mal, desde que dieron el reportaje de los muertos por la guerra y el tsunami" el joven maravilla soltó a la pequeña niña que en estado de transe siguió y siguió cantando

"y que hacemos?" el joven de metal pregunto mientras veía a la niña"

"un mammoth rearándote quería volar, probaba y probaba y no podía volar. Un cuervo su enemiga lo quiso ayudar y de un quinto piso lo hizo saltar"

"esa canción no es de los videos de barney" robin miro a la niña al escuchar la canción y el chico bestia solo miraba para otro lado. "chico bestia"

"¿qué? Solo puse la radio y hay estaba, como iba a saber que le pondría atención" el joven verde recibió miradas matadoras de sus compañeros quienes lo dejaron como piñata después de fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero la pequeña niña no dejaba de cantar

"mierda, el mammoth se hizo mierda"

_**en lo que queda da la academia hive**_

"achu"

"¿mammoth tienes gripe?"

"yo que se"

¿raven dejara de cantar?. ¿El chico bestia aceptara toda la culpa?. ¿Las versiones de raven son mejores que la del dinosaurio?. Y ¿por qué me ago estas preguntas tan estupidas? Esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo.


	8. Happy Halloween

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN_**

Dos días después del incidente de los dulces, los jóvenes héroes no sabían que hacer con la niña, la entretuvieron con la televisión, los videojuegos y la música. Hasta que una palabrita cruzo por sus ojos, causándole inquietud a la pequeña hechicera.

"¿qué es halloween?"

" ¿dónde escuchaste eso?" pregunto el líder titán, ante tal pregunta, ya que habían pasado mucho tiempo en el problema de raven que no se habían dado cuenta de que ya era halloween.

"pues hay muchas cosas en la ciudad que dicen feliz halloween y aparece hay muchas calabazas y cosas horriblemente bonitas en las tiendas"

"pues... veras el halloween es cuando los niños salen a pedir dulces en disfraces de criaturas horribles"

"no me convences mucho"

"pregúntale al chico bestia el a de saber"

después de que el joven líder no pudiera resolver su dudas la pequeña niña, busco al chico bestia en busca de respuestas.

"cosita verde"

"deja de llamarme cosita" dijo el joven verde mientras hacia un tiradero de libros por toda la habitación de raven.

"¿qué es el halloween?"

"el que... el halloween... es hoy... ho corre ve por un disfraz y vamos a pedir dulces" grito el joven verde después de emocionarse y olvidarse por completo de lo que estaba haciendo.

"cosita verde... ¿que es el halloween?"

"pues es el mejor día del año después de la navidad"

"no sabes cuanto te odio ¬¬"

después de haber recorrido toda la ciudad, disfrazados de "los jóvenes titanes" raven todavía seguía en dudas y el chico bestia seguía devorando dulces.

"cosita verde no es justo ¿qué es halloween?"

"pues es esto, devorar dulces asta que el dentista se jubile a temprana edad por las toneladas de niños con caries que lo visitan, disfrazarte de tus cosas favoritas o espeluznantes, hacer bromas a todo el mundo, y tirar huevos papel higiénico y leche caducada a casa inocentes"

"fiesta sin sentido, aparte parece que tu lo celebras todos los días"

"pues si quieres saber que es el halloween por que no le preguntas a jack skelletong¬¬"

"bien... donde vive"

"en Halloween town"

"y como llego hay"

"yo que se... solo telo decía como una bro..." en ese momento la pequeña titán, se pone en pose de meditación dice su hechizo y grita tres veces halloween town (como en el capitulo de la profecía cuando va a azarath) en ese momento una luz los cubrió y lo único que podían escuchar era una canción.

Boys and girls of every age 

_**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

"haaaaa. Fantasmas" grito el joven verde muy alto al ver los fantasmas que lo rodaban en un espacio oscuro.

"que bonitos"

"que clase de niña eres"

"de la clase de niñas que te pueden apuñalar por la espalda"

"Oo"

_**come with us and you will see**_

_**this, our town of Halloween!**_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!**_

_**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**_

_**Trick or treat till the neighbors**_

_**Gonna die of fright!**_

_**It's our town everybody scream**_

_**In this town of Halloween…**_

"rae no sabes cuanto me gustaría estar en la torre en este momento" dijo el joven de piel verde mientras retrocedía para toparse con una cama de forma extraña. Y de ella dos ojos rojos deslumbrando en la oscuridad.

"_**I am the one hiding under your bed**_

_**teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red"**_

"haaaaaaa, el coco…."

"I am the one hiding under your stairs 

_**fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair"**_

"este lugar es genial cosita verde"

"para mi no... vamos antes de que les de hambre... hay que ir nos de este lugar" cuando el chico bestia y raven suben las escaleras se encuentran en un cuarto con cuatro ataúdes que se abrieron lentamente.

"In this town we call home 

_**everyone hail to the pumpkin song"**_

"!HAAAAAA… VAMPIROS!" el chico bestia saco a la pequeña raven quien sin hacer el menor movimiento fue jalada por el y llevada a las afueras del lugar, donde se encontraron en medio de un desfile de monstruos y cosas horribles.

"_**in this town, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for next surprise!"**_

" el tipo gordo tal vez parezca normal, pero no me quiero quedar a averiguarlo" el joven corrió hacia un callejón donde un gato caminaba tranquilamente, y al pararse sobre la tapa de un bote de basura, sale volando junto con esta.

"_**round that corner, man **_

_**hiding in the trash can**_

_**something's waiting now**_

**_to pounce, and how you'll"_** un monstruo salió del bote de basura asustando al joven verde, y provocando la diversión de su pequeña acompañante.

"SCREAM!" 

"HAAAAAAAAA, HOM... HOM… HOMBRE LOBO... feo y peludo TT"

"_**this is Halloween**_

_**red ´n´ back, slimy green"**_

"**_ARE´T YOU SCARED?" _**dijo el hombre lobo, mostrándole los colmillos al joven de tez verde.

"podría decirse que necesito la terapia de mi psicólogo en este momento --"

_**web, that´s just fine**_

_**say it once, say it twice**_

_**take the chance**_

_**and roll the dice**_

_**ride the moon**_

_**in the dead of night"**_

"mira chico bestia brujas… quiero volar en la escoba"

"yo quiero despertar en mi cama, verte normal y no volver a celebrar el halloween en todo lo que me queda de vida"

"**everybody scream,**

**everybody scream,**

**in our town of Halloween"**

"**I am the clown**

**with the**

**tear-away face**

**here in a flash**

**and gone**

**without a trace" **de repente, de la nada un payaso los rodea monociclo, mientras desprendía su horrible cara, jalándola de la nariz de goma.

"HAAAAAA, ODIO LOS PAYASOS, ODIO LOS PAYASOS, ODIO LOS PAYASOS..."

el joven verde grito desesperado mientras se tiraba al suelo en posición fetal y comenzaba a chaparse el dedo, con un oso de peluche en las manos fuertemente abrazado.

"que vergüenza me das..."

"le tengo miedo a los payasos, sus horribles caras afeminadamente pintadas, esos ojos coloridos y esa sonrisa demoníaca que te mantiene despierto todas las noches"

"se ve que no viste eso el payaso asesino"

el joven verde recordó la horrible película y abrazo con mas fuerza al oso, del cual se escucho una risa demoníaca y giro su cabeza noventa grados para mostrar su sonrisa burlona y sus ojos rojos.

"HHAAAAAAA, ODIO LOS OSOS ODIO LOS OSOS"

"_**I am the who when you call,**_

_**who's there?"**_

"_**I am the wind blowing**_

_**through your hair"**_

"mira cosita verde una chica que parece muñeca de trapo"

"rae, es una muñeca de trapo...UNA MUÑECA DE TRAPO VIVIENTE HHAAAAAA"

"_**I am the shadow on the moon at night ...**_

_**filling your dreams to the brim with fright"**_

"HAAAAAA FANTASMA…"

" le veré el lado positivo, por lo menos haces ejercicio ¬¬" raven miro como el joven verde corría por todas partes, encontrando cosas horribles y espantosas, mientras dos niños llegaron y la tomaron de la mano para ponerse a cantar.

"_**tender lumpings**_

_**everywhere**_

_**life's no fun**_

_**without a good scare" **_

"_**that's our job,**_

_**but we're not mean**_

_**in our town of **_

_**Halloween"**_

"HAAAAAAAA, RAVEN CORRE, EL ABUELO Y LA ABUELA MACABROS SE SABEN LA CANCION"

"cosita verde es divertido... si te sabes la canción claro"

"no raven, no es divertido, este lugar esta de cabeza si escuchaste lo que cantaron las brujas"

"si, si lo escuche cosita verde, pero no debes alarmarte si nos quisieran hacer daño como tu piensas ya lo habrían hecho ¿no crees?"

"pues..." el joven verde se detuvo un segundo a pensar, pero del suelo dos manos esqueléticas los sujetaron a los dos de los pies mientras el suelo se abría estruendosamente.

"_**skeleton jack might**_

_**catch you in the back**_

_**and scream**_

_**like a banshee**_

_**make you jump**_

_**out of your skin"**_

"_**this is Halloween**_

_**everyone scream"**_

"ho- ho, había olvidado esa estrofa"

"_**won't ya please make way for**_

_**a very special guy..**_

_**our man jack is king**_

_**of the pumpkin patch**_

_**everyone hail to the**_

**_pumpkin king now…"_**

mientras el joven de piel verde intentaba escapar de la mano que lo sujetaba, un esqueleto salió del suelo en una risa burlona y horrible cara que espanta asta tus propias pesadillas.

"_**in this town we call home**_

_**everyone hail to the pumpkin song"**_

"mira cosita verde son los niños… con un cara de momia"

"yo solo quiero ver a los niños con disfraces no con cosas reales TT y los huesos en los hospitales o de las galletas para perro TT"

"YEEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE…BOO!"

"haaaaaaaaa mama, el cara de hueso me da miedo "

".. "

"ES HALLOWEEN" grito nuevamente el esqueleto sin soltar al chico bestia ni a raven.

_**Continuara**_

Fraky: me recuerda la primera vez que viste al tío jack skeleton

Undergril: a mi me recuerda el festival de noche de brujas en halloween town, es genial y los dulces están cubiertos con cianuro y nitroglicerina.

Fraky: ho ahora veo por que me indigeste 7 días seguidos

Skygril: el tío jack es genial buena onda y vive en el mejor lugar de todos...

Cloudsgril: si aparte hace las mejores fiestas de halloween town

Undergril: hey cuidado con la baba acabo de limpiar el escritorio con el cuerpo ensangrentado de un murciélago

Skygril: bien llegamos al fin del cap, y el próximo será mejor¿qué pasara con raven y el chico bestia en una tierra de locos¿el chico bestia dejara de ser una gallina¿y jack saldrá algún día conmigo? Jejejejeje

Undergril: haaaa sky, eres demasiado empalagosa para jack.

Skygril: pero soy su cuidadora de perros favorita, cuando sale a alguna espantada me deja a zero

Undergril: bien pues cuídalo, anoche llego y como estabas en el closet del monstruo del agujero negro lo dejo aquí.

Sky: haaaa zero...

Fraky: no hay problema, por lo menos tengo compañía canina.


	9. In Halloween Town

**_IN HALLOWEEN TOWN_**

" bien ¿qué tenemos aquí?" el esqueleto de forma amable los bajo, mientras los miraba detenidamente.

"es verde"

"esta muerto"

"es horrible"

"que feo"

"hey ustedes no se han visto en el espejo" dijo el joven verde, al escapar de las manos de las brujas que lo tocaban y observaban

"Y ¿ella?"

"es linda"

"es dulce"  
"es tierna"

"QUE HORROR" los monstruos se reunieron alrededor de raven, sujetando su capa mientras la miraban detenidamente.

"hey a quien llamas linda" la pequeña niña escucho los comentarios y jalo su capa con fuerza quitándosela al vampiro que la sujetaba y furiosamente dijo.

"vasta chicos, hay que ser corteses con las visitas... mi nombre es jack skeleton, y esta es la tierra del halloween" el esqueleto se presento mientras extendía los brazos como queriendo que estos cubrieran la vista del pueblo.

"señor skeleton, es un gusto conocerlo a usted y su horrenda ciudad, mi nombre es raven y el pedazo de moco que viene conmigo es el chico bestia" dijo la pequeña mientras se acercaba a jack y se presentaba.

"hola" dijo el chico bestia nerviosamente mientras era mirado por una mujer que parecía monstruo del pantano y las dos brujas.

"oigan se que parecemos parientes, pero aunque soy apuesto estoy comprometido... raven envíanos de nuevo a casa, si me quedo un segundo mas me moriré del terror"

"hehehehe, esa es la idea mi amigo verde, pero vamos, no se quieren perder de la diversión. Hay suficiente halloween para toda la noche, además que la fiesta apenas comienza" jack condujo a raven y al chico bestia al centro de la ciudad, donde estaba horriblemente adornada para la ocasión.

"damas y monstruos de todas las edades, esta noche espeluznante y aterradora es un horror para mi darle la bienvenida a nuestras dos nuevas victimas del festejo de halloween, el chicle bestia y raven" dijo el mayor de la ciudad al subir a una plataforma mientras era acompañado por el esqueleto y sus dos invitados.

"ha... es chico bestia... y no me gusto la forma en que lo dijo"  
"hehehehe, este si es un lugar que me puede gustar"

unas horas después la música comenzaba a sonar en un ritmo espectral, en una tonada movida y justa para bailar.

"mmmm delicioso ¿qué es?" pregunto el joven verde con un pastelillo en la mano, el cual le respondido por sally.

"pastel de pantano mohoso"  
"huuu --...¿y estas?"  
"galletas de ojos de tarántula"  
"¿y estas?

"manzanas dulcemente podridas"

"--... ¿y?"

"galletas de la mala fortuna" el joven verde pegunto el menú pero después de escuchar los postres prefirió señalas un ultimo platillo.

"ensalada de hiedra venenosa"

" gracias no tengo hambre... si esos son los postres no quiero saber del plato fuerte" dijo después de tomar un sorbo de ponche, en el momento un vampiro con una sombrilla se acerca y le pregunta.

"¿te gusta mi bebida especial?"

"depende que tan especial sea"

"es ponche sangron" después de esas palabras el joven verde camina unos cuantos pasos lejos del vampiro y escupe el ponche en la fuente.

" si vuelvo a probar algo podrido, sangriento y asqueroso, juro que comeré carne durante lo que me resta de vida" dijo el joven verde después de sentarse en una silla y observar la pista de baile donde jack y raven bailaban.

"ella baila con gracia"

"pero su belleza es una desgracia"

" tierna por fuera pero horrible por dentro"

"eso compensa su desperfecto"

" brujas¿por qué hablaran así?" dijo el joven verde al escuchar las brujas hablar, pero vio lo que en la pista danzaba "¿desde cuando raven baila?" se pregunto así mismo con enojo, pero al ver al esqueleto acompañarla, decidió quedarse sentado y observar.

"¿chico bestia? Te vez muy aburrido ¿no quieres bailar conmigo?"

"haaaaaa, sally verdad, pues... bueno ya que" el joven verde se levanto de la silla y muy ridículamente comenzó a bailar, mientras todos lo observaban, asta jack y raven.

"¿chico bestia que haces?"

"divirtiéndome" después de dar unos pasos hacia atrás resbalo con un poco de ponche tirado y callo sobre las manzanas.

"bien una manzana al día, te alegra la vida" dijo el joven después de escuchar las risas de los monstruos.

"muy bien chicos, hoy no es el día de los inocentes"

"calma jack skeleton tengo todo bajo control" después de levantarse, el joven verde tropieza con varias manzanas cayendo nuevamente.

"ni las hadas madrinas dan madrizas tan grandes"

"jajajajaja este niño me mata" se escucho la voz de un payaso de cara horrenda y al decir eso el joven verde se acerca y le dice muy graciosamente.

"oye yo creía que ya estabas muerto"

"jajajajaj auxilio necesito aire" dijo un esqueleto (no jack) que se encontraba cerca de hay riendo a carcajadas.

"viejo no se supone que los esqueletos no tienen pulmones, pero este amigo tiene muchos huesos de la risa"

"ya comenzó" la pequeña raven vio a su amigo verde, haciendo bromas a los monstruos y divirtiéndose sin fin, cansada de la escena decide caminar un rato y sale al cementerio.

"el chico bestia si sabe arruinar la diversión"

"ruff...ruff" se escucharon pequeños ladridos mientras de una tumba cercana salía un perro fantasma, con nariz de calabaza que brillaba.

"oye, de que tumba saliste... wow que nariz mas brillante" la pequeña niña acaricio como pudo al perro, tomo una rama cercana y la lanzo para que el can espectral fuera por ella, en un circulo interminable.

"ve por ella chico" pero su alegre juego se torno oscuridad al ser cubierta por un saco.

"hey que sucede"

"DULCE O TRUCO!"

"HEY SAQUENME DE AQUÍ¡¡¡CHICO BESTIA!"

**continuara**

frakydog: atrasado

undergril: para mi no, todos los días aquí es halloween recuerdas

dijo la chica limpiando su espada mientras el perro muy divertidamente jugaba en la guillotina, y un gato dormilón miraba la escena del perro en el artefacto.

Fraky: vamos demond jala la cuerda, se que quieres hacerlo... hazlo

Mishy: si demond, hazme el gusto

Demondgril: con gusto, no tienes que pedírmelo dos veces

Fraky: NOOOOO ERA BROMA!

Under: yo no voy a coserte la cabeza al cuerpo ¬¬

Demond: yo tampoco

Mishy: no me miren a mi, yo no se coser.

Fraky: ustedes me hacen perder la cabeza, literalmente hablando --


End file.
